T A N G Y Wiki
Welcome to the ! As there have been some issues, I would like to clarify something. This wiki has no affiliation whatsoever with any other wikis. We are not at war, we are not seeking vengeance. We are not related to any other wikis. This is just a club with my friends. I do not want any drama. I created this as a personal project, which is allowed by Fandom itself. Also, this is not a wiki just for spamming. What may be considered spamming on other wikis is not considered spamming here. However, any excessive, inappropriate or rude spamming WILL be deleted. And, if these issues continue, I will have to take this wiki down. In addition, I did NOT write this message to target anyone or offend anyone. I just wanted everyone to be informed. This wiki should not be a source of drama anywhere. I want it to be a happy and friendly place. Love, your friend, and spuddie buddie forever, Indie <3 T A N G Y Staff Whatever you need, we are always here to help! <3 Founder & bureaucrat: Indigoober Admins: PopTartKween45, Kiiwiix Moderators: Now hiring! T A N G Y Rules If you witness any of the rules being broken, please report it to a moderator, admin, or bureaucrat on their message wall and steps will be taken to punish the user or prevent it from happening again. If you are punished and think that it is unfair or wrong, please appeal by leaving a message on a bureaucrat or admin's message wall and we will do our best to assess the situation. In addition, if you have a problem with any of these rules or would like to add one, please contact the bureaucrat, Indigoober, on her message wall. # Hate speech and cyberbullying is not allowed. Failure to comply and you will be temporarily banned. Failure to comply a second time and you will be permanently banned. If you come back on an alternate account, your alternate account will be permanently banned as well. # Homophobia, xenophobia, or discrimination of any form is not allowed. This wiki is for anyone and everyone. You will get a warning before being permanently banned from this wiki forever. # No graphic content or swearing (some exceptions for very mild profanity) is allowed. This wiki is PG-13. You will receive two warnings before receiving a temporary ban and then a permanent ban if you still fail to comply. # No vandalism of any sorts is tolerated. This also includes editing someone else's message wall. If you are caught doing so, you will receive a warning before being banned forever. # Do not bring up extremely controversial ideas such as politics. While you will not be punished for this, you will receive a notice telling you not to do this. This wiki is meant to be a friendly club and it is open for everyone. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse